An anti-skid system of this general kind is known in the prior art and disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 57 911.
In such known anti-skid systems, if both control channels of the rear axle of a tractor vehicle fail, the front axle control must be certain laws, such as those in the European Economic Community under ECE Regulation, Appendix 13, be shut off as well. Thus, tractor vehicle is left without any anti-skid control at all.
For the sake of economy and compatibility, the same anti-skid system is used for the trailer as for the tractor vehicle. If the anti-skid system has failed at the rear axle or axles of the trailer, then the anti-skid system of the front axle of the trailer is shut off completely as well, even though ECE Regulation Appendix 13 would allow continued control of the two wheels of the front axle of the trailer.